We propose to establish a regional cohort of women either with HIV infection or at high risk of acquiring it and to carry out a longitudinal study of the natural history of the disease. We intend to determine: 1)spectrum and time course of the manifestations of HIV infection in women, 2)characterize changes in immunologic function among women with HIV infection, 3)investigate factors predictive of rates of progression of HIV-related illness and of survival.